


Sweater

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, CHRISTMAS SHOPPING IS A FUCKING SPORT I TELL YOU, Christmas Shopping, DOESNT MAKE IT OK, FUCKING MIDDLE AGE WHITE MOMS NAMED KAREN THATS WHO, I GOT TRAMPLED BY AN OLD LADY HALF MY SIZE TRYING TO REACH FOR SOME DOLL FOR MY NEICE, JUST CAUSE YOU FIXED MY LOWER BACK PAIN, Just ask, LIKE FUCKING HELL WOMEN, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, SHE CLIMBED ME LIKE A DAMN LADDER, WHO THE SHIT IS ABLE TO DO THAT, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: James and Thomas get Alexander a gag gift.He loves it anyways.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts).



> The tags are cracking me up and I wrote them.
> 
> I have a sad life

Christmas shopping.

The worst time of the year.

People flooding all the stores, discounts on stuff that had recently had its price increased so it costs the same.

Fucking ridiculous.

In James’s opinion.

Alexander finishes his Christmas shopping early for this exact reason.

James has no idea how.

He can even figure out when the omega goes out to even get the damn presents, much less hide them.

He knows Alexander knows where they hide the gifts but he has the decency not to look.

Thomas is the opposite.

Not only did he enjoy Christmas shopping, once he got the presents at 2 am on Christmas.

How the alpha got into the stores, James would never know.

And before the alpha can ponder his huge for the wretched sport known as Christmas shopping, he feels Thomas tap his shoulder.

“He’d never wear this ugly piece of shit,” Thomas says, pointing to an ugly sweater.

“No, he wouldn’t,” James agrees.

The two alphas lock eyes.

“Let’s get it for him.”

Needless to say, the two alphas fell for the omega even more when Alexander wore the sweater every year for Christmas, despite Thomas and James trying to convince him it was just a gag gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
